


Sunday Morning

by Tora_Uran



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam mixes up his days but Bucky is willing to make sure getting up early on a Sunday morning does not have its own rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Bucky by nature was a light sleeper. It only took a shift in the weight of the mattress of the bed he shared with Sam to bring him into consciousness. He kept his eyes closed as readied to go back to sleep again, assuming his boyfriend just had to use the restroom and would be back shortly.

When he heard the sounds of the shower starting up though he brought himself to be fully awake. It was a Sunday and unless Sam had plans he had failed to inform Bucky about there was no reason for an early morning shower. He waited for Sam to come out, just a towel wrapped around his waist as he went to the dresser to start pulling out clothes.

“You have a mission,” Bucky stated, a bit amused when Sam jumped a bit.

He looked apologetically over at him. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Then you should have stayed in bed.”

“I don’t think not wanting to wake up my boyfriend would work as a good excuse for coming in to work late.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “You work on Sundays now?”

He could see Sam’s thoughts come to a halt with the blank expression crossed his face. His eyebrows then scrunched in confusion as he asked, “It’s Monday, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s Sunday. Check your phone.”

Sam silently went over to his side of the bed to do so and groaned when he saw the date. He muttered to himself about being too young for this and Mondays trying to invade his weekends.

“Now what am I supposed to do now that I’m awake?” he grumbled to himself.

“Well since you woke me up I suggest you find something for us to both do.”

Sam looked at him slyly for a moment before shaking his head.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just when you ask that kind of question when you’re still in bed…” Sam trailed off and Bucky caught that hint of need in his eyes when he looked over at him.

“Only when I’m in bed?” he asked with a teasing smile. He may not be up enough for what Sam was probably thinking of, but it did not mean he could not be accommodating. 

Sam looked over at him appreciatively. “If you want to get all seductive about it, other places come to mind too.”

The brunet moved to sit on the edge of the bed so he could pull his lover over to him. The towel around Sam’s waist did not stay there for long and Bucky quickly took hold of his cock.

“Bucky,” was all Sam said but he knew that pensive tone it was said in concern. He looked up to give his lover a smile to serve as his answer to let him know that it was perfectly okay. 

He then wasted no time in running his flesh hand up and down his lover’s length, encouraging it to harden. He licked his lips as it began to show signs of doing so. Sam’s hands went directly to his head where they settled in his long hair, pulling it back away from his face.

Bucky swirled his tongue around the head of Sam’s cock before putting it in his mouth, sucking on it gently as he tasted his lover.

“Bucky,” Sam gasped, his grip tightening a bit.

The other man hummed in response and that got a loud moan out of Sam. Knowing he could get such lustful sounds out the man who was usually so cool and collected always made Bucky happy so he set to work in trying to get as many as he could out of him. He rotated between sucking on his cock, adding in vibrations with hums and moans, and running his tongue over the length. 

It did not take long for the brunet to get his lover to become a mess of moans and cries of pleasure. He had to smile to himself in pride and was going to look forward to having the rest of the day with him.

But before he could let him mind wonder to think about how he wanted the rest of the day to go he focused on giving his boyfriend the release he was begging for at this point. He concentrated on the sensitive spots of Sam’s cock and soon after the other man’s grip on his head became stronger as he stuttered out, “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Bucky did not let up until he felt the first spurt of warm cum shoot into his mouth. He eagerly swallowed knowing that there was going to be plenty more coming as Sam continued his orgasm. He milked every drop out, delighted at each little sound of pleasure that came out of Sam’s mouth as he did so. 

Sam’s grip loosened when he came down from his orgasm. In a husky voice he asked, “Let me return the favor.”

Taking his mouth off his lover’s softening cock he looked up then shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“But Bucky-,” Sam started before the super soldier cut him off.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky told him, as he guided him back to bed, “we have the rest of the day. And you can just owe me.”

Sam gave him a playful grin. “Is that how’s it gonna be?”

“Yep.”

With that the two settled back to go to sleep again. Bucky drifting to his usual light sleep thinking about what exactly Sam was going to owe him when they woke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing this short piece up as I start getting back into writing fanfiction again. I feel so rusty but I'm glad to be writing something just for fun again.


End file.
